


Those Magenta Eyes

by KawaiiKekeChan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat Blanc - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:31:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6637411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiKekeChan/pseuds/KawaiiKekeChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Chat Blanc pays Marinette a night-time visit, she swears she'll do anything to keep him in her arms-and free from Hawkmoth's clutches. </p><p>[Aka Chat Noir is akumatized but loves his lady so much he'll sacrifice it all to protect her]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She was caught by those neon, magenta eyes. He stood at the end of her bed, arms folded, moonlight pooling over his white suit.

“Chat?” her voice was shaking when she finally spoke. She had no idea how long he had been there, watching her.

A smirk graced his features, but it was cruel. He dropped to crouch, and she froze, hands fisted in the bedcovers. A familiar moth outline covered his face, purple and dangerous. He seemed to wince at the voice in his head, before shaking it to dismiss it.

“Understood,” he said, silkily. The white cat pounced, forcing her wrists above her head. Marinette struggled against him, but he was too strong and heavy, his legs pinning her in. She jerked as his hot mouth fastened around her ear.

“No!” she gasped, trying to squirm from his grip. His claws brushed her palms as he spread her fingers apart.

Chat’s teeth clicked around her earring, forcing it out of her lobe, the back popping off uselessly onto the bed. Tears sprung into her eyes, not just from the pain, but from the loss. She tried to bring her knee up to attack him, but he forced his chest against her own, keeping her down. Had he always been this strong?

“Please, Chat…” she cried, as he plucked out the second earring.

“Marinette?” he murmured, drawing back with the miraculous in his mouth.

“Yes, Chat, it’s me!” she exclaimed. “Please, snap out of it! Hawkmoth is controlling you!”

He blinked slowly, his glowing fuchsia irises focusing on her face. He spat the miraculous out, into his palm, and zipped them into his pocket, still restraining her with one hand. He leaned over, taking a bloodied earlobe into his mouth again.

“Chat?” she whimpered. But instead of fangs sinking into her flesh, his tongue soothed the inflamed skin. Marinette swallowed as he sucked on her earlobe, reducing the sting of the injury.

“Please, let me go,” she begged, his messy hair tickling her cheek. “Please, Chat. Don’t you love Ladybug?”

A low chuckle vibrated from his throat, and it made her hair stand on end. His face hovered before her, and he licked a speck of blood from his lips.

“I do love her,” he agreed.

“Then why?” Marinette asked, brokenly. “If you take those earrings to Hawkmoth, she’ll disappear forever.”

“But you’re Ladybug,” the white cat told her.

She swallowed. “Without those earrings, I’m just Marinette.”

“Yes,” Chat grinned, his teeth blindingly white. “And Hawkmoth won’t bother you anymore.”

“W-what?” Marinette stuttered, utterly confused.

“I made a deal,” Chat told her, linking his fingers through hers. “He gets the miraculous. I get to keep the girl under the mask safe.”

“No!” she shook her head, tears spilling down her cheeks. “No, Chat! He’s going to use you!”

She ran her thumb over his hands, but she couldn’t feel his ring. Was that how Hawkmoth had managed to akumatize him?

“He knows who you are,” Chat told her, nuzzling against her cheek. “It’s the only way.”

She was sobbing now, tears running freely down her face as he kissed her fiercely. His hands cupped her warm cheeks, and she beat at his chest blindly, still trying to fight him, and stop him. But he was rigid against her blows, and she tried a different tactic, threading her fingers through his hair, and pulling him into a deeper kiss. His hands skirted over her hips, brushing just under her breasts. It was a battle of control, and she could feel him whine in pain as Hawkmoth tried to regain power.

Marinette refused to let him win, hooking her legs around Chat’s back, squeezing her thighs around his hips. He bucked against her, moaning into her mouth.

She would do whatever it took to keep her kitty with her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask, and you shall receive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut, you say?
> 
> Also, have you ever noticed how much Hawk Moth hates Ladybug. Like, he never calls out on Chat Noir, but he's always cursing Ladybug at the end. And he says he'll destroy her in a variety of ways. Makes you wonder. (Also, Hawkmoth has hurt his akumatized victims before- see Pixelator)

A deep growl rumbled through his throat, and Marinette clamped her thighs around him, struggling to keep him contained. She reached for his pocket, but he was too quick, slamming her hand back down onto the bed, claws ensnaring her wrist.

“No,” he told her, and those magenta eyes were like pink flames burning into her heart. “He will destroy you, Marinette!”

Suddenly, the white cat arched away from her, the purple moth mask outlining his face once more. His body was locked in agony, and his claws raked down the bedcovers, tearing right through to the mattress. Marinette breathed heavily underneath him, terrified that any sudden movement would trigger him.

Her vision became watery as she watched her partner suffer. He lowered his head to scream against her shoulder as Hawkmoth’s powers convulsed through his body. “Please, tell me what to do!”

“Overwhelm me,” he panted against her neck. “He can only control negative emotions.”

She didn’t need to be told twice. Marinette grabbed his zip, yanking it down his body violently, as if she were the animal. She drunk in his exposed chest, tanned against the paleness of the white leather, before she leaned up to drag her tongue over his nipple. Chat gasped, fingers sinking into her hair. She could feel the rapid beat of his heart, and felt her own stutter in response.

She released his nipple with a wet pop, soon lavishing attention on the other. She couldn’t remember how it had come up in conversation, only that the flirty feline had mentioned in passing how sensitive he was there.

“Marinette!” he bucked against her, and she could clearly feel the warm bulge of leather against her thigh. If scrambling his thoughts was what it took, then she was more than determined to make that happen. Furthermore, it gave her a chance to try and steal her earrings back while he was distracted: she knew exactly when the moment would strike.

As she tugged at the swollen teat with her teeth, Marinette’s mind was whirling. Where was the akuma? There was only his suit, which would be tricky to rip, his ears and his tail.

Chat whimpered and thrust against her leg, interrupting her thoughts. She quickly pushed him down and climbed on top, raising her nightgown over her head and throwing it into the corner of the room. She ground directly on top of his hardness and she saw his mouth drop open at the sensation. His eyes fixed on her, luminous pink in the dark. They were the type of eyes you could fall in love with, she thought, as his claws flexed over her thighs, reminding her that one wrong move could shred her skin to ribbons. His eyes roamed over her now naked body: her bouncing breasts and tensed stomach, and she felt a flush cover her skin.

She would have to push him over the edge, Marinette decided. That moment of nothingness that came from climax, when he would inevitably close his eyes and only have hot bliss on his mind. Hawkmoth would be unable to get into his mind, and Chat would be too distracted to stop her reclaiming her miraculous.

“Fuck…” the expletive sounded so strange coming from her kitty’s lips, and Marinette felt a surge of wet heat. She hadn’t bargained for the pleasure she would receive in this situation, riding him like this, but with every graze of his hardness against her clit, she could feel another battle that she was destined to lose.

A gargled growl dropped from his lips, and Marinette guessed he was close. She had to take a risk before she brought him over the edge, or it would all be for naught.

“Mon chaton,” she murmured, lovingly, scratching him under the chin just where he liked it, “Where is the akuma?”

He jerked against her skilled fingers, and a broken sob emitted from his lips. Marinette froze, ready to back off if needed, but her kitty looked at her with such desperation that she couldn’t move away.

“He made me swallow it…”

He clenched as soon as the words left his lips, as if the sorrow and unhappy thoughts had allowed Hawkmoth back in.

“Chat!” Tears bubbled, unbidden, in her eyes.

He stole her breath with a kiss, silencing her effectively. She convulsed under the fury of his hot tongue, the heat seeping through his suit into her very bones. They wrestled for dominance, as Chat tugged at her bottom lip with his teeth and Marinette sucked on his tongue. He squeezed her hips, making her move again, and she sunk down on him, her legs shuddering as she fought off her own end.

She had to stop before she lost control of the situation. She tumbled off onto the bed, and he whined loudly at the loss of friction. Marinette carefully eased the zip of his suit down, scared of catching his skin. His cock was already pressing against his stomach, and it bobbed under her touch.

“Ahh!” the white cat exhaled harshly as she gripped him, giving a few experimental strokes as she adjusted to his girth. While she palmed him, her gaze skirted over his chest. Hawkmoth had made him swallow the akuma. The thought of the black butterfly flapping around inside him made her feel sick. How was she going to cleanse it? She couldn’t exactly shove her compact down his throat.

She shook head head, dispelling the tears. If Chat saw her upset, it would disrupt his emotions too. Lucky charm would solve her problem- it always did.

Marinette gripped him tighter and moved faster, glad to see his breath was puffing from his lips as his eyelids flickered. He was close, so close. Time was too precious. She knelt over him, running her tongue over his tip. The reaction was instant: his claws trailed down her back as he sucked in air with a rasp.

It tasted of sweat, leather and Chat. She slowly took him into her mouth, not wanting him to come too quickly or her plan might fail.

“Marinette…” he gritted out, and she could feel the slickness of his chest against her cheek. She sucked her way down his length, before stopping to coat him with her saliva. Flickering fuchsia eyes were pinned to her face, her mouth going down on him again and again. His claws traced down her spine to clutch at her buttocks and she jumped against his touch. Her moan vibrated around his cock as he curled his fingers underneath, stroking in between her wet folds.

“C-Chat…” she protested, her mouth still full with him, and he swore again, eyes rolling with pleasure. She felt him pulse and prepared herself, eyes fixed on the suit hanging from his body. It was in his right pocket. She would be able to unzip it in time.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ladybug forces Chat to swallow...

“Marinette!” her name was a prayer that burst from his lips as he came into her mouth. His fingers stilled inside her, and she took the chance as his head tipped back onto the bed. Fingers sticky, she found the zip, her heart beating in rapid palpitations.

His eyes were closed, his breath coming in bursts, and she didn’t have much time left. Shaking with adrenaline and nerves, Marinette hooked the earrings out of the tiny pocket, and managed to slip one into her ear.

“Two can play at that game, princess…” Chat purred, and suddenly he was in between her legs and lapping at her. Marinette gasped, hands flying to his hair, and without the backing, the earring popped out onto the mattress.

She scrambled for it, wishing her fingers weren’t so coated in Chat, as she lost her grip around the tiny stud. Meanwhile the white cat had hooked her legs over his shoulders and was teasing his tongue against her core. She shuddered at the heat of him, trying to squirm out of his hold, but his arms were tight around her thighs, thumbs opening her wider.

“Chat, please!” she begged, and she wasn’t sure what type of release she was asking for. He covered her clit, sucking hard and rapidly flicking his tongue against her. The noise made her cheeks stain red and she covered her eyes. Was she really that wet, despite this situation?

He clamped down on her, his hand drifting up her stomach, claws trailing idly back and forth. He tilted his head to suck on her thigh, fangs digging into the skin hard enough to leave a mark.

As she watched him, her chest rising and falling, Marinette realised that in doing such an act, his senses would also be overwhelmed. Now was the perfect time to act! Her hands scuttled along the bedcovers, looking for the little round earrings. The studs were probably long gone but if she could just get them in and summon lucky charm…

She found one and searched for the other, trying to relax into the sensation that was crashing against her. As long as he was unaware, he wouldn’t be able to stop her in time. She tightened her legs around him, moaning appreciatively: really, there wasn’t much acting needed, that cat really knew how to use his tongue…

Marinette almost dropped the earring again when Chat started to pump one long finger in and out of her in time to his tongue swirling around her clit. She tried to anchor herself back to the present- although it was so tempting to lie back and simply lose herself; the stakes were too high.

He was winding something deep inside her and it took all her effort to stretch out her fingers and pat blindly along. The weight made the bedcovers dip, and she felt a little ball of metal roll against her finger. She had the second earring.

Chat inserted another finger and she cried out, rocking her hips against him on instinct. Her body was shuddering of its own accord and the more she tried to get a hold of herself the more she trembled around his thrusting fingers. She saw him reach down to touch himself with his free hand and her mind was blown by the fact that he was affected by the act of pleasure she was experiencing.

Marinette threw her arms over her head in what would seem to be passion as she transferred one stud to the other hand. She would have to slip them both in simultaneously, before he could interrupt.

“Ahh…Chat!” she made sure to sound as desperate as she felt, bucking against his face wantonly. He responded in kind, purring against her, his claws digging into her thighs as he rubbed his face back and forth against her clit, making her see constellations.

It was outwith her control, and her orgasm washed through her, tears springing into her eyes as she fought against it. Her arms were as heavy as lead but she reached up and managed to slip the studs in.

“Lucky charm!” she gasped hoarsely, and Chat reared back from her, magenta eyes flashing. His mouth was glistening and she almost gave into the darkness trying to consume her. But she transformed, coating her slick body in dimpled spandex.

“Ladybug!” Chat snapped, and the viciousness in his tone seemed to come from someone else. He forced himself on top of her, pinning her down and the lucky charm fell onto the bed beside them. It was dark, but the moonlight filtered through the skylight and she could just make out the red and black capsules.

She was stronger as Ladybug, so she was able to fight against him more evenly. She kissed him, hoping to free his mind once more, and she felt a zip down to her navel when she realised he tasted of her.

He snarled into the kiss, claws raking down her arms, unable to break through the suit. She locked her legs around his back and pushed him onto his side, making a grab for the pills.

“I’m sorry, chaton,” she whispered, popping them into her mouth. He was on her in seconds, and she allowed him to knock her back down onto the bed. Chat fastened his hands around her wrists and she could feel the bulge against her leg. Obviously Hawkmoth couldn’t turn him off so quickly, and she used it to her advantage, thrusting up against him, a needy whine breaking from her mouth.

Chat immediately stilled, his hands loosening. His body seemed to lead him, and he let out a whimper, rubbing against her frantically. Ladybug fisted her hands in his hair, pulling his lips down flush against hers. She slipped the capsules into his mouth with her tongue, and when he tried to pull away, she tipped them over so she was straddling.

“Forgive me, kitty!” she exclaimed, clapping her hands over his mouth and pinching his nose, forcing him to swallow. He thrashed against her and she felt sick that she had to do this to her partner, her best friend…but it was her only choice.

He finally stilled, and she slipped a finger into his mouth, checking he wasn’t hiding the pills under his tongue. He began to cough, and she let him up, rubbing his back soothingly as his body began to reject the akuma.

Chat was hacking up now, clutching his throat as the tears poured down his cheeks. It was painful for Ladybug to watch, and she cooed at him gently and comforted him the best she could. Finally, he retched, and the black butterfly was spat from his mouth. She was ready, capturing it in the compact and wasted no time in purifying it.

He flopped back onto the bed, spent, and she turned away, realising without the ring, he was back to his civilian self.

“What…what did I do?” he asked, fearfully.

“Don’t worry about it, Chaton,” she smiled into the darkness. “We’ll talk about it later. For now, I need to recover your ring.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments! I'm glad you've all been enjoying. Probably one chapter left? ^^


	4. Chapter 4

“Wait!” Chat gasped, his hand grabbing her wrist. She flinched, feeling the warmth of his skin through her suit, but she still didn’t look at him. “You can’t find Hawkmoth alone. Take me with you. I can lead you to him.”

Ladybug paused. It was true: she didn’t have time to waste.

“Do you remember anything, kitty?” she asked. “Do you know where you are?”

She felt the bed shift as he looked around. “It feels…familiar.”

Of course, he didn’t have his night vision now, so he couldn’t see her room clearly.

“You found out my identity, while you were akumitzed,” Ladybug explained.

“Oh!” Chat gasped. “Then… he knows?”

"Yes,” she sighed. “Which is why I need to end this quickly.”

“Let’s reveal ourselves, then,” Chat decided. “Otherwise, he’ll use that against us.”

“Yeah,” Ladybug agreed. “Well, here goes…”

She turned around, and even in the dim light of the moon, she could tell who he was. Adrien Agreste, the love of her life. The boy she had been grinding on and sucking off only a few moments previous.

Ladybug sucked in air and was glad they had decided to do this now. It would not have been a good idea to find out this secret during battle.

“Adrien…” she said, trying to sound calm.

“You know me?” he asked, surprised.

“It’s me…Marinette,” she explained. “I don’t have enough time to de-transform now, but we can discuss this later.”

“Marinette?” Adrien didn’t seem to hear her, and he shuffled forward, approaching her slowly. “You’re Ladybug.”

“Yes,” she said, a little impatiently. “I know this is a big deal, but I can’t really think about it now, not when Hawkmoth…”

Adrien cut her off with a kiss. It wasn’t like the frantic, furious ones from before. It was tender, full of love and care. Ladybug froze, fighting the tears and the trembling that wanted to overtake her. _I can’t deal with this right now!_

“Let’s go get him,” Adrien said softly.

* * *

And so they went, Adrien awkwardly clinging onto Ladybug’s back as she yo-yo’d them across the Parisian rooftops.

“So what’s the plan, LB?” he asked.

“Well, we know about his powers,” Ladybug stated. “So both of us need to keep a positive attitude, no matter what happens. I’ll try and find his miraculous, and you distract him.”

“Okay,” Adrien agreed. “Just in that attic window there.”

Tensing, Ladybug hooked her yoyo around the nearest chimney, and launched them in through the open stained glass window. Hawkmoth was clearly expecting them, and he stood in the middle of the roof, both hands on his staff.

“How kind of you to drop in,” he said, sardonically.

“It’s just a flying visit,” Ladybug retorted, launching herself at the purple clad villain. He evaded her attacks easily, moving like a moth effortlessly around the room. The heroine grimaced, flicking her wrist to try and ensnare Hawkmoth with her yoyo, but he parried every attempt with his staff.

“My dear, I know **all** your moves,” his voice was silky and it made her shudder.

Unexpectedly, Adrien lunged from the shadows, and clambered onto the man’s back, jostling at his skull cap. “Now, LB!”

She grinned, and ran forward, hand out to snatch the brooch near his throat…

But Hawkmoth swung Adrien over his back, launching the boy straight into Ladybug, and the two were thrown to the far wall.

“Adrien!” Ladybug was protected by her suit, but the model wasn’t. “Are you okay?”

He nodded, struggling to his feet. She helped him up, holding his arm, when they heard a wicked laugh fill the room.

“How sweet. You certainly have a strong lady there, son. What a shame that you’re too weak to protect her.”

They both glared at the man before them.

“Don’t call me that! You’re not my father,” Adrien spat, clenching his fists. “And I’ll die before you lay a finger on her!”

“Wrong,” Hawkmoth grinned, leaning on his staff. “Ladybug will suffer at my hands, Adrien. You brought her to me. You’re a good boy.”

“Shut up!” Ladybug shouted, pointing her finger at the villain. “There’s no way you’re Gabriel Agreste! Don’t listen to him, Adrien. He’s just trying to trick you!”

“I know,” the blonde breathed hard. “I’m not stupid. I won’t fall for your lies again!”

Hawkmoth grinned harder. “Oh, Adrien. You have no idea how conflicted I felt when I realised you were Chat Noir. But in the end, I realised how it was meant to be. I’ve been fighting this whole time, to reunite the main miraculous, so I can bring your mother back.”

“What...?” Adrien said, dumbly. “Mother is in a coma. How would a miraculous help?”

“Ahh…by bringing together the power of creation and destruction, one can have the ultimate power- rebirth. In other words, we can bring your mother back to life.”

“Adrien!” Ladybug tugged on his arm. “Don’t listen to him!”

He shook his head. “I don’t understand what you’re saying. You’re not well… I think you need some help…”

“Silence!” Hawkmoth jammed his staff against the floor, making a sharp sound. “I know what needs to be done! Now, Ladybug, hand over those earrings, or I will kill you.”

“Just try it!” Ladybug yelled, raising her fists.

“You leave me no choice!” Hawkmoth sneered, and he pointed his staff at the girl.

A cloud of white butterflies flew in the window, drawn to the staff, and immediately began to attack Ladybug. They were harmless, apart from the fact that they covered her body, confusing her, making her unable to see or hear, and eventually she sank to her knees, burdened by their mass.

“Now, Adrien…” Hawkmoth smiled menacingly, “channel all that hurt and hate…”

He released a black butterfly from his palm, and the blonde, who was frantically trying to shift the insects from Ladybug’s body, felt it strike. He screamed, tugging at his clothing, as if he could shed it and protect himself, but it was too late. He was covered once again in white leather. He was once again Chat Blanc.

* * *

Just as she was close to passing out, the weight was lifted, and Ladybug could finally breathe. She scrambled to her feet, and took in the scene, her eyes widening with shock. Hawkmoth lay, defeated, his miraculous smashed into a million pieces on the floor. Chat Blanc stood to the right of him, his white suit splattered with blood.

“Chat…” she gasped, stumbling forward. There was a lot of red. Chat stood still, his magenta eyes unblinking, as tears tracked down his cheeks.

“I couldn’t let him have you, my lady…” he said, his voice thick. “He was going to kill you…”

Ladybug sank down next to Hawkmoth, to check for a pulse. It was only then she realised. This wasn’t Gabriel Agreste. Yes, the man had pale blue eyes, but his hair was dark. It wasn’t Adrien’s father.

“He’s dead,” Chat said, and it wasn’t a question. Ladybug nodded, and rose to her feet slowly, warily eyeing her kitty. His claws were flexing, and he seemed unstable. But she had to get close enough to capture the akuma.

“Chat,” she said, gently. “Are you hurt?”

He shook his head fiercely.

“Do you know this man?” she asked, tentatively.

“My uncle,” he said. “He was in love with mama. My parents stopped speaking to him."

“Oh, Chat…” Ladybug drew closer to him, holding out her arms. “I’m so sorry…”

He slumped against her, his wet face pressing against her chest. She cradled him, running her fingers through his hair. “I had no choice, my lady. I hope you can forgive me…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've very much in the 'dubious that HM is Gabriel' camp. I think Hawkdaddy is playing us ;)
> 
> Maybe I lied. One more chappy?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: dark chapter. Do not proceed if easily triggered!

Akumtized victims never remember what they had done. Adrien knew this, but it pained him even more: the void inside his mind. He tossed and turned, images of scarlet tipped claws and pools of blood flashing before his eyes.

She had purified the akuma (this time she had to rip his suit) and carried him back to her home. Gently, she explained what had happened with his uncle. Nothing could have prepared Adrien for the news, and Ladybug held him as he went into shock. She held him even as her transformation wore off, rubbing his back soothingly and smoothing his hair.

“I’m a murderer,” he repeated, over and over.

“No, Adrien,” Marinette told him, tears in her eyes. “You were protecting me! It wasn’t your uncle anymore. It was Hawkmoth.”

He shook his head is disbelief. “I was weak. I let him akumatize me again.”

Marinette embraced him, her tears sprinkling down onto his face. “You are not weak. My uncle has been akumatized too—remember? It could have been the reverse. I would have killed him to protect you.”

That thought seemed to calm him, and he finally lay down next to her. Marinette held him close, hoping the warmth would ease his pain. He trembled for a few hours, but finally slid into a disturbed sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

She had to move quickly. Pulling on a hoodie over her pyjamas, Marinette headed outside the bakery and down the boulevard. She had never needed to use a pay-phone before, but she knew there must be one somewhere. Finally, she came across it, around the corner from the school.

“Hello, police?” Marinette tried to keep her voice steady. “This is an anonymous tipoff. I think a man has committed suicide…”

Marinette couldn’t bear the thought of the body in that building: no matter how twisted Hawkmoth had been, he deserved a funeral. She still felt the guilt tip her stomach, making her feel sick, and she had to stop and retch in some rose-bushes. Chat Blanc had only killed him because she had been suffocating. Ladybug should have finished the job before it came to that.

Wobbly and light-headed, Marinette crept home, stopping first in the bathroom to rinse out her mouth and clean her teeth. When she slipped into her bedroom, Adrien was sitting on her bed, knees tucked under his chest. He jolted to attention when he heard her move in the dark.

“You left,” he said, his voice broken. “Where did you go?”

He sounded so scared, and Marinette wanted to be sick again. She joined him back on the bed, and kissed his cheek.

“Chaton,” she said, “I had to let the police know about the body.”

Adrien slumped and nodded. “Are they coming for me?”

“No!” Marinette gasped. “Of course not. It wasn’t you, Adrien. It was Chat Blanc.”

“I’m Chat Blanc,” Adrien said. “The same way I’m Chat Noir.”

“No,” she said, shaking her head frantically. “Remember, when Ivan was Stone Heart? He broke Sabrina’s father’s arm. But it wasn’t Ivan! It was the akuma that did it.”

“I just wish I could remember,” Adrien cried, pressing his knuckles against his forehead. “Imaging it all…it’s haunting me!”

Marinette swallowed, before leaning forward and kissing her partner. She couldn’t bare to see him like this. He whimpered, leaning into her touch, until he fell into exhausted slumber.

 

* * *

 

 

It was happening again. The cool leather coating him, like the skin of a snake. Marinette stirred in his arms, and turned to face him. She stiffened upon seeing his appearance.

“Chat…?” she blinked, clearly shocked at the magenta eyes staring at her. “Why…?”

“I guess this is truly who I am…” Chat Blanc said, holding out his hand, the corrupted ring tight on his finger.

“No…” Marinette shook her head, detangling herself from his grip. “Adrien! This isn’t you! Snap out of it, please…”

“Do I disgust you?” Chat asked, his voice trembling. “When you think about what we did together? About what I did?”

“No,” Marinette knelt before him, her hand quivering as she reached out and touched his cheek. “Never.”

“Liar,” Chat murmured against her palm. “You’re scared. I can see it in your eyes.”

“No!” Marinette protested, and her voice broke. “I’m just…confused! You shouldn’t be like this. Hawkmoth is dead…and we purified the akuma…” 

Chat shrugged, pushing away her hand. “I guess it’s because it was inside me. Perhaps it corrupted my heart. Maybe that’s why I killed him.”

“Chat, please…!” Marinette sobbed, covering her mouth.

“You’re such a hypocrite,” the white cat sneered. “I pleased you in this form, I protected you! But you only love him. Adrien. The perfect model with no flaws.”

“That’s not true,” she gasped, coiling her hands against her chest as if he had physically hurt her. “I love you! No matter what you look like.”

Chat Blanc eyed her critically, his pink irises glowing in the dark. His tongue swiped over his fangs.

“Prove it, Marinette.”

She swallowed, and tucked her hair behind her ear. “How?”

He was on her, pushing her down on the bed, making her squeak with shock. His mouth covered hers, and he tasted metallic.

“Chat…” she gasped against his face, as his claws made short work of her pyjamas, leaving her naked before him. “We can’t do this! It’s not right…”

“Because you hate me, right?” Chat hissed, the pads of his fingers massaging the hollow of her throat, feeling her heartbeat flutter like a panicked bird. “Because I’m a monster. I don’t know how you can stand the sight of me.”

“No,” Marinette said, tears spilling over her cheeks. “I love you. I do…”

“Then show me,” Chat said softly, sucking on her neck. She closed her eyes, her fingers threading through his messy hair, keeping him close.

He moved down to her shoulder, his fangs piercing the pale, creamy skin, making her jerk and cry out. He soothed the incision with his tongue, before moving down to her breasts, his claws trailing down her hips as he sucked on her nipples.

Her breathing was hard and fast, and his finger was wet when he dipped inside of her. Chat smirked, smearing the evidence of her arousal on her cheek.

“You act like such a good girl, Marinette. But I know what you really like…”

“Chat,” she protested, her lips wobbling, tears dripping down her cheeks.

“I love you like this,” he told her, massaging her clit with one hand while he watched her face. “You’re so strong as Ladybug. It’s nice to see you vulnerable for a change…”

Marinette’s hips rose against his attentions and he pushed her back down with his weight, spreading her legs open further. He tasted her using just the tip of her tongue, before unzipping his suit and dragging his cock against her slit.

“Chat…” her voice was hitched.

“Do you love me?” he asked, once more, and she nodded, eyes shiny.

With a smile that would have made angels take flight, Chat dipped his head into her entrance, wetting himself before drawing back and rubbing himself against her clit.

“Ahh!” Marinette bucked again, and he looped his tail up to her mouth, making her bite down. He pressed inside her, quickly so as to get it over with, and she cried out around the leather belt. Chat stilled, almost ready to let go with the overwhelming heat clamped around his cock.

“I love you, Marinette,” he told her, leaning down to kiss her as he eased out. Her thighs and legs were shaking, and he sunk back in, setting a rhythm. He could feel her shying away from him, her body sinking into the bed as if she was trying to escape.

“Chat…I can’t!” she exclaimed, struggling against him, as if it was too much. But he pushed her down, and kept her there until he was satisfied.

* * *

 

Adrien’s eyes snapped open and he felt the wetness on his face. Marinette was hovering over him, clearly concerned.

He yelped, and pushed her away, crawled over to the other side of the bed.

“Adrien?” she asked timidly, touching his shoulder. He flinched and sobbed, his body rocking. “Are you okay? You were crying and shouting in your sleep.”

“Bad dream,” he bit out, trying to escape her touch.

“You should talk about it,” Marinette insisted, trying to face him, but he wouldn’t sit still or meet her eyes. “Adrien! Please!” 

Suddenly he was sprawled on the bed, and she was above him, her small wrists wrapped around his arms. His face was pink and his eyes bloodshot.

“I hurt you,” he gasped. “In the dream. I…forced you.”

“Oh, Adrien…” Marinette said gently, easing her weight off him. The blonde sat up, tugging his hair.

“Why would I dream of that?” he cried. “I was Chat Blanc, and I was manipulating you to sleep with me!”

“Adrien,” Marinette touched his face carefully. “It might be…because of what we did. Last time you were Chat Blanc…”

“What do you mean?” Adrien asked, his face pale.

“I…” Marinette bit her lip. “You won’t remember, but the only way I could break Hawkmoth’s hold on you was to overwhelm you. In other words…arouse you. Your dream is probably stemmed from those memories…”

“So, I did hurt you then?” Adrien swallowed.

“No, no!” Marinette reassured him, slowly embracing him. “You didn’t. If it had been any other circumstance, I would have enjoyed it! I mean, I did enjoy it…but we were on a time crunch…”

“Oh,” Adrien replied, thrown. “I…had no idea.”

“I’m sorry,” Marinette sighed. “I wanted to wait until everything had calmed down before I mentioned it. You have enough to be worried about…”

Adrien slumped against her, and they lay back down on the bed, nestled against each other.

“All I care about right now is that you’re safe,” the blonde told her, kissing her forehead. “I love you, Marinette.”

The girl blinked at him, before breaking into a smile. “I love you, too, Adrien. I don’t care if you’re Chat Noir or Chat Blanc. I’ll always love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably not the chapter you were expecting, but the whole point of this fic was to be darker than my others!
> 
> The dream is based on a sequence from a kdrama: the man makes the woman 'prove' her love by sleeping with him, and it's always greatly disturbed me.   
> It's in no way how I would glamourize rape, hence Adrien's panic when he wakes up.


End file.
